


Back

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set January 20, 2017 in a better and more just universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in Spring 2016. My partner in crime and I discussed not sharing it, because it hurts, but decided to go ahead and post it today for everybody who needs to dream.

The second time she entered her new/old home to settle for the night, it left her in just as much an emotional turmoil as she’d found herself in twenty-four years ago. Had it really been that long? Sometimes, she felt hardly any time had passed; then there were days she felt she had lived at least two lives in those years.

Scanning their rooms, she turned to her husband who had entered behind her, and with a brief smile at their security detail, she went to shut the doors behind them to grant them a modicum of privacy for at least a little while.

“We’re back,” she said, bridging the distance to her husband, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled down at her, and his hands went around her back without hesitation, settling just above the swell of her behind.

“We’re back,” he agreed. “And everything’s different.”

His smile never faltered, his gaze resting calmly on hers. She knew he wasn’t mourning the past, the changed circumstances. He was stating facts; facts that still had to fully sink in. Even fighting for her goals, for this for years, it still had a surreal quality that she had truly made it. Never doubting her chances or that she was capable of making it, she knew enough about politics to understand how quick the tide could turn. She would know, having tried her hardest and still lost in the end only a few years ago.

“I’m confident we can deal with different, don’t you think?” she said, getting up on her toes to brush a light kiss over her husband’s lips.

“We can deal with everything.”

The smile they shared was bitter-sweet, but she saw the same conviction in his eyes she felt herself. After all they had been through, they were still here, as strong as ever, and there wasn’t really anything that hadn’t been thrown at them that they hadn’t survived, that hadn’t made them stronger.

Sharing another brief, yet sweet kiss with him, she pulled away before she walked through the residence, memories of their first stay here coming back – good and bad.

Not for the first time, she wondered what would happen if she remained utterly still, if she would catch a glimpse of former occupants. The thought was laughable, of course, but to think how many influential people had inhabited this place, had left an imprint, not only on this space but on the life of millions of people.

She sighed. After the whirlwind, all the ups and downs of the last months, she could do with a few days to clear her mind. There was no chance of it happening, of course, and she also knew herself well enough to know she wouldn’t take it. It wasn’t in her nature, in her husband’s nature to just sit back and do nothing for any prolonged time. While they enjoyed a quiet evening when they could have one, or a brief vacation, they wouldn’t rest when there was something to do. And there was so much to do, really.

She shook off all these thoughts, straightened and scanned her surroundings with a critical eye now. While everything had been prepared for them as they had asked to, it would still take some effort to make this place theirs once again. Not that she would spent all too much time in here within the next weeks. There were a myriad of appointments, calls to make and take, tasks to schedule.

She hadn’t heard him approach her, startled when his arms came around her from behind.

“Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?” he asked.

“Just a few times,” she said, chuckling, before she allowed herself to relax against him. The last days had been brutal, and this was the first time in what felt like forever that it was just the two of them with some energy to spare. While they had spent the last nights together, they had been too tired to exchange more than any strictly necessary words, had curled up in bed together to fall into deep yet too short sleep.

“It’s true, you know. I am proud of what you have achieved.”

“I couldn’t have made it without you.”

“Yes, you would have… Madam President.”

She hadn’t gotten used to the title, yet, and it sent a strange thrill through her body hearing him using it. She turned in his embrace, made sure their gazes were locked before she spoke.

“I always thought you’d make a great first lady.”

He snorted, rolled his eyes. “Thankfully, you only lose the office but not the title,” he said, actually kissing the tip of her nose which made her grin.

“I always thought the title suited you,” she amended.

“It suits you, too.”

She hoped that in time she’d really feel it would, that she could honor the responsibility bestowed on her. This was what she had fought for, what she had wanted for herself, not for the power itself but for the power to make a change.

There were so many things that should be different, and she hoped with all she had that she would manage to effectively change some things for the better even with all the opposition she knew she’d have to face. She couldn’t change the nature of the game, but she would do her very best to stay on top of it.

She watched how her husband’s gaze became wistful when he looked around their quarters. An almost sad smile grazed his lip, and she understood. They had called different places their home in their life together, but their time here had been the most intense in every good and bad sense of the word.

“If I could… I’d change what happened,” he said quietly, sighing, kissing the top of her head.

She had to quench the feeling of annoyance creeping up in her. She might understand where he was coming from – they all had their regrets – but she didn’t want tonight to be about those. She wanted to celebrate the fact that they had made it, had survived and succeeded – in their professional lives as well as in their private one.

“Our life together shaped us, good and bad. It is what it is.”

“I’m sorry,” he said and chuckled. “I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

“It’s okay.” She kissed him lightly, stepped out of his embrace.

“I’m going to take a shower now. And then…” She smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat when there was a slight hint of mischief coming alive in his eyes.

“You think we should christen our new home.”

She pursed her lips. “What better way to make it truly ours?” She winked, leaving for the shower before she could think twice about it. Maybe they would go down this road or maybe they wouldn’t. She still desired him as much as she had when she had gotten to know him, but over four decades of marriage also meant that their love and respect for each other were the most important foundations of their relationship.

It had been a trying, long day, too, so she wouldn’t mind just curling up into his side and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. It was corny, she knew, and she’d never spoken to anyone about it, although she was sure he knew what it meant to her to have the dull, thumping sound comfort and calm her. She had almost lost him when his heart wanted to give out on him, so there was nothing better to cement the fact to her he was still very much alive. She could go on without him, but it, she would never be the same.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, she rolled her eyes at herself. What was it with the quiet and actually happy times that made her mind go down roads she didn’t want it to?

She slowly stripped out of the dress she’d worn for the evening, folding it, before she put it on the laundry hamper. Her pantyhose and underwear came next before she put her jewelry away. Fully stripped, she stretched, yawned before she started the shower, holding her hand under the spray to wait for the temperature to be right before stepping in, groaning at the wonderful feel of hot droplets of water cascading down her body.

A long, hot shower was one of the luxuries in life she couldn’t resist, loving the way it eased the tightness of her muscles at least a bit, how it warmed her through and through. For a few minutes, she didn’t move, just enjoyed the sensations, the fact that even her busy mind had quit thinking for the moment.

When she finally reached for the liquid soap, she startled when the shower door opened, a cold gust of air making her shiver. Instant fear was replaced by a grin when her husband stepped in, reaching for the soap. She should have known he had something up his sleeve. His smile was unrepentant, and she matched it with one of her own. 

“Is that some new plan to conserve water?” she asked as she stepped closer, unable to resist the temptation of his lean, naked body. God, she loved every single inch of it.

“Shower buddies? As much as I like the thought, I doubt it will meet with general approval.”

“I guess you’re right.” Her voice softened so it could hardly be heard over the flow of water, and she rested her hands on his shoulders. “It’s been some time we’ve taken a shower together.”

“So more than about time we rectify that fact.”

He was in a playful mood, didn’t try to hide his smile or the twinkle in his eyes. Like this, he was irresistible to her, and he knew it.

“Turn around,” he said, nodding at the liquid soap before looking at her.

“You’re going wash mine and I’ll wash yours?” she teased but did as he had asked.

She was surprised when she felt him lean down so he could kiss a trail along her neck from her shoulder all the way to her ear, gently tugging at her earlobe.

“What does it take to make you shut up, if only for a while?”

“You want me silent?”

He chuckled. “You know very well that this is the last thing I want. I want to hear you… when you come.”

She couldn’t hide the shiver running down her back. They had made love several times during her long campaign, had used the times when they were actually at the same place at the same time and awake enough to be intimate, but those times, it had been almost silent, languid with hushed words of love and adoration in and between.

It seemed this time he had something else in mind. Her blood soared when all kinds of images entered her mind. After all these years, she knew what he could to do her, for her, and it made the anticipation of what was to come all the sweeter. She took a deep breath to stay calm when all she wanted was to touch him now, to be touched. With just a few words, he had reduced her to a red blooded woman in need of her husband’s touch, stripping her off all the layers she donned when she stepped out into public.

People, who looked at her, judged her, saw an older woman, a women’s right activist, a lawyer, a politician and now the president of the most powerful country of the world. To him, she was still a woman, though. His wife, his love, his lover. The thought had tears prick at her eyes even while her body was humming with desire.

“You’ll make me come?” she asked to lighten her own mood, sounding slightly breathless.

“Oh, I’m going to make you come, alright,” he whispered into her ear, goose bumps covering her flesh. 

She believed him, especially when she heard him squeeze some of the liquid soap onto the palm his hand, putting the bottle away before sweeping his broad hands up and down her back with gentle, assured moves, starting at her shoulder, stopping at her waist. She loved his hands on her, could imagine how they looked like spanning her back.

She moaned out when after a minute, his hands ventured lower to cup her behind, lingering for a moment before he removed his hands, fetching more soap before he went for her arms. She knew he would make it slow, tease her merciless, and she loved him for it, vowed to do the same for him before the night was over.

When he had finished with her arms, she wondered where he’d touch her next, moaned quietly when his hands came around her, rested on her stomach for a moment before trailing up to cover her breasts, washing and caressing them with centric motions, skimming over nipples that were already hardening, but never stopping to give them any special attention.

He stepped a little closer, her eyes widening, a shiver cursing through her body when she felt he was already half-hard. Her fingers itched from wanting to touch him, yet she refrained, for the moment anyway. This was his game, and she curled her fingers into fists when he kept his touch light, caressing, yet not giving her any of the friction her body desired. 

“Please,” she said when it felt like he had tortured her for minutes.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

She didn’t need to turn her head to know he was smiling when he spoke next. She could hear the playful, little grin that she loved.

“I think you need to be more exact. I’m already touching you, am I not?”

“I swear I…”

He chuckled at her impatience, indulged her by letting his palms run over her hard and aching nipples. She whimpered, let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She needed more. 

“Patience, love. I’ll take care of you.”

He did. His index fingers circled her hard nubs once, trailed over them before they were joined by his thumbs, so he could roll and tweak her hardened flesh between these two fingers. She shuddered, pressed closer into him, wishing he’d already join them to obliterate the ache that seemed to fill her whole being. 

A chuckle escaped her. He had to know she was wet for him – no thanks to the shower.

“What’s so funny?” he whispered into her ear, tracing the sensitive shell with the tip of his tongue.

“Nothing. Just… nothing.”

His right hand left her breast, all pretense of washing forgotten when it slowly slid over her stomach to venture even lower. Just covering her mound for a moment, he pinched her nipple hard with the hand still on her breast, before trailing her sex with his index finger of the other hand.

She forgot to breathe as sharp need made her body tense, waiting for more, needing more. Even after all this time, he could still excite her like no other man ever had. He knew her body as well as his own, using his knowledge without shame in extracting every ounce of pleasure from it.

His gentle fingers spread her open, his digits trailing along the soft, wet skin of her labia before circling her opening once, his index finger dipping in lightly. He pulled away almost at once, leaving her panting, though then the same finger circled her pleasure point, short-circuiting any thoughts she might have, leaving only raw sensation that would drive her to the brink of pleasure in no time if he kept this up.

Of course, he didn’t, just went back to lightly tracing her genital, sometimes dipping inside her, sometimes teasing her pleasure point. Even with keeping his touches light, brief, it didn’t take too long until she found herself close to the edge.

Being aware of her state, he stopped just shy of her reaching her climax. She growled out at him, her head turning to glare up at him. He smiled, soft and loving, seeking out her lips with his, kissing her deeply, effectively stealing every thought of voicing another complaint.

They pulled away out of sheer need to breathe, and he wasted no time, going back to stimulating her once again. Frustrated as he made her, she appreciated each of his gentle touches, enjoying the fact she was able to fully live in the here and now. 

In these moments, she was just with him, all that counted was feeling him close to her, his naked skin moving against hers, enticing her senses, his touch extracting powerful sensations from her as if all of her nerve endings were on fire.

“Please, love. I need more,” she finally begged when she felt his fingers retreating once more, holding her breath while waiting to find out if he’d give in or would go on teasing her. She’d had both of it happen in the past, could never quite predict what he’d decide to do.

When he gently slid two fingers fully inside her, she almost wept with relief, knowing quite well the kind of pleasure they could bring her. He set a slow but steady rhythm, his thumb circling her clit at the same time. His other hand wasn’t idle either, his fingers stimulating the hard peak of her breast without mercy. She would remember his touch tomorrow, didn’t want it any other way.

Without meaning to, her hips began undulating in tune with his touch, and he picked up speed, making her moan out her pleasure. Leaning heavily against him, she felt his hardness against her back, imagined how it would feel having it slide inside her. 

Way too soon yet not soon enough, she was close to the abyss once again; only this time, he didn’t stop, curled his fingers inside her to stroke her inner walls. She let out a small scream when her release washed over her, left her out of breath with legs that were decidedly unsteady. He didn’t still his hands until he was sure she was spent, then he pulled away, turning her around to cradle her against his body.

The shower’s water was still raining down on them, his body wet and glistening. Even through the haze of her satisfaction, she couldn’t help but admire him. He was strong, yet gentle, and she thought he was beautiful. She didn’t have any doubt that she would never again love anyone the same way she loved him, and she knew the same was true for him.

“Feel relaxed now?” he asked, his head resting on top of hers.

“Yes, I do. Although I really want to feel you inside me now.”

“Then let’s finish up and go to bed?”

She considered protesting, wanted to be able to touch him right now and there, but she knew they’d be ultimately more comfortable in bed. At the end of the day, even though she didn’t always feel it, they weren’t spring chickens any longer. Their bodies would thank them for the comfort of a bed.

“Okay, but it should be hands off for the moment then.”

If she got the chance to touch him now, even once, she doubted he’d be able to convince her to stop again, and if he touched her… well, it would most likely lead to the same result.  
.  
“You’re driving a hard bargain,” he chuckled.

“Yes, I do. Always.”

She turned, took a step back, the two of them sharing a smile. While they both stayed true to their word, kept their hands to themselves, their eyes were free to roam as much as they desired. For her, it was a heady feeling to know she could still attract him, that he wanted her.

When they were both finished, he turned off the water before stepping out of the shower first, grabbing one of the big, fluffy towels, handing it to her. She took it with a smile, but only wrapped it around herself while she watched him towel himself dry.

It took him a moment to notice her attention was on him; though when he did, he smirked.

“Don’t you want to get dry?” he asked.

“That’s not quite what I had in mind, actually,” she teased.

“I see. Well, I’m done here. I’ll wait for you in bed.”

He carefully put up his towel on the rack before leaving the room, naked as the day he was born. She loved his nicely shaped behind, his confident gait, watched him until he was effectively out of sight. With a sigh, she made quick work of rubbing herself dry, annoyed about the need to blow-dry her hair at least a little before she followed him.

She found him where he had said he would be, but he had been busy in the meantime. A few candles were lit, and there were two glasses of wine on her nightstand waiting for them.

The man himself sat in bed, propped against the headboard. He was reading in a book, his glasses perched low on his nose. There was something about him wearing glasses that turned her on, and although she’d never told him this either, she was sure he knew it anyway.

Upon seeing her, he put the book onto his nightstand; his glasses were discarded on top of it.

“I like what you’re wearing,” he said, waggling his eyebrows and making her laugh.

With a look down at the white bathrobe, she opened the sash, letting the garment fall to the floor without further ado, revealing she hadn’t bothered with putting on any more clothes.

“I think I like that even better,” his said, his voice turning husky.

“Glad you approve.”

“Come here,” he said, holding his arms open for her.

He didn’t need to ask twice. She joined him on the bed, straddling his legs so she could get as close as possible. Using his chest as her pillow, she smiled against his skin when his arms came around her waist, began to stroke her back, up and down in a soothing motion.

“You think we’ll be okay?” she murmured, not able to quite shush the multitude of thoughts waiting to dominate her once more.

“We will. It won’t be easy, but we will. I’ll be there for you all the way, no matter what.”

“I know.”

She didn’t doubt him, knew he’d be there when she stumbled, when all kinds of vultures would be trying to sink their claws into her.

For a few minutes, the both of them didn’t speak, hardly moved apart from his hands still caressing her back. When she moved slightly, she felt his flesh stirring against her. She smiled, pressed a kiss right over his heart before straightening.

“I think we were not quite done.”

His eyes lit up. But instead of following suit on her comment, she reached over for one of the wine glasses, taking a sip before offering it to him. He accepted, and she watched his eyes falling closed for a moment as he relished the wine’s rich flavor. Putting the glass away afterwards, she contemplated him.

“Now that I’ve got you where I want you, what am I going to do with you?”

“I’d say your worst.”

“I like the way you think.”

Their gazes locked, and she let a heated moment pass before she leaned in, showering his face with tiny kisses, only meeting his lips with hers when he let out a frustrated growl. She kept the kisses light as first, simple brushes of his lips with hers that left her skin tingling. She kept it up until she couldn’t stand it any longer, licking a trail along his bottom lip with her tongue.

That he parted his lips for her was all the invitation she needed, and what started out as a slow, deep kiss, soon turned passionate, leaving them both breathless, wanting more. She felt almost drunk with lust and desire when she began to explore his body, kissing and nibbling at all her favorite spots, all of his, although they weren’t necessarily the same.

She had found a comfortable place between his legs, and tonguing one of his nipples while rubbing the other, she smiled when his erection brushed against her belly. Although she wanted to drag it out, her need for him was too strong. So she kissed a trail down his body until she reached the part of him she enjoyed touching time and again. 

She loved the feel of his hard flesh covered in soft skin under her fingertips, inside her mouth, loved his reactions when she drove him out of his mind with desire. It was rare enough he let himself go enough to be able to live in the moment, to shut up his always busy mind. Like her, he had problems to quit thinking; but in their years together, she had learned a few tricks that would distract him to the point he was all about the sensual sensations she provided him with.

Stroking up and down his erection a few times, she finally engulfed it in her mouth, licking around the head of it before taking in more of him. She heard him take a ragged breath, before his hands came up to her head, his fingers gently finding purchase in her hair. He always did this, not to take control, to guide her, just to anchor himself to her. 

She never minded, loved the fact he reached out to her, loved their connection in these moments. Increasing the suction of her mouth each time she reached the head of his hard flesh, she made him groan. 

When one of his hands let go off her hair, fisting the bedding underneath instead she knew he was nearing the edge. She smiled, didn’t mind repaying his earlier favor, would be content to go to sleep with him curled at her side afterwards. Obviously, he had other ideas.

“Stop,” he panted. “I want to be in you.”

She released him with a faint pop that had them both chuckle. 

Sitting up, their gazes locked. His hands reached for hers, linking them. They didn’t need words, had practiced this beautiful dance hundreds of times, even though it was never quite the same. 

She adored this man, and seeing the same adoration in his eyes almost took her breath away. Sometimes, love hurts; sometimes, it was what carried you through the day. Squeezing his hands once, she loosened her hold on him, climbing up the bed, so she was hovering over his erection.

“You’re beautiful,” he said and meeting his gaze, she aligned his erection with her entrance, slowly sinking down, his moan deep while hers was breathy. There was nothing that compared to these moments when it was just the two of them, desire and love colliding into each other while they were as close as two people could physically and emotionally be.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, his were on her waist when she started to move. There was no hurry, no urgency, so she kept her pace slow, enjoying the feeling of fullness each time she sank fully down on him. For the moment, he let her have complete control, his only participation his hands that had moved to her breasts, stroking her nipples in tandem with her movements, sending sharp spikes of pleasure right down her core, further inflaming her desire.

There was truly no one who could read her body as he could. She had no idea how much time had passed when she felt he was getting restless beginning to thrust up in perfect counter rhythm to her. One of his hands left her breast, finding her pleasure point instead, circling it in the way he knew would drive her to the brink. 

She whimpered, her eyes closing as the sensations spread through all of her body, sweat breaking out on her skin. Moving instinctually, her pace increased and she squeezed his hard flesh inside her while he played her body, making her his instrument. 

Not wanting it to end yet knowing she couldn’t stem the tide, she tensed as the first wave of pleasure crested inside of her, uncoiling all of the tension in her body. She released a loud moan, her heart rejoicing when she heard his cry of release, their two bodies shivering. 

Only slowly, the waves abated, leaving her relaxed and sated, and she sank down on top of his chest, their bodies still connected even though he had softened inside of her. She kissed his slightly sweaty skin while his hands trailed up and down his back.

“You think we made it our space again now,” he whispered, amusement tinting his voice.

“Uh huh.”

He chuckled. “I remember you being more eloquent.”

She kissed the skin underneath her lips.

“I’m happy and tired, and did I mention happy. Don’t want to talk right now.”

Most of their happiest times consisted of stolen moments, moments they carved out of too busy lives, even though they didn’t want it any other way. Each such moment was treasured, enjoyed to its fullest. 

This night belonged to them, and she’d just enjoy it for what it was. Right now, she was content where she was, unwilling to move. He seemed to feel the same as he kept on caressing her. 

“Should I move,” she finally asked when she felt herself becoming drowsy.

“No, this is the most comfortable blanket I can imagine.”

He sounded just as beat, and she considered falling asleep like that. They would pay for it as soon as they woke up, though, their cold bodies complaining, something she knew from experiences.

“Let’s just get under the blanket.”

They moved slowly, so they were both on their sides, and she sighed when he slipped out of her. Pulling up the blankets so they were both covered, she snuggled close to him.

“We still have the wine and what about the lights?”

She had her eyes closed, was that close to slide into what she knew would be a dreamless slumber.

“Stop. It really doesn’t matter. Let’s think of anything else tomorrow.”

Tomorrow would bring its own set of challenges, things she didn’t feel like consider now. 

“Love?” she heard him while she had almost given in to her body’s demand.

“Hmmh.”

“Welcome back home.”

She smiled. Yes, they were back home, and for as long they would stay here, she would make the most of it in every way she could. They both had worked hard for this, would work hard again. Together.

“It’s home because you’re here with me.”

He kissed the top of her head, and she knew he understood. 

Silence reigned between them once more, comfortable, peaceful. With a tiny sigh, she snuggled just that bit closer, allowed sleep to claim her. 

Whatever life would throw at her, she had him and it was all she needed to know. 

End.


End file.
